gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Circuit de Sainte-Croix - C
|length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 24 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} The C circuit of Circuit de Sainte-Croix is a 10 kilometer circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport that was added in update v1.23. It is the longest configuration around the French lake, featuring slow speed technical sections as well as high speed straights. This circuit is a true test of the driver. This track can be raced at Dawn, Sunrise, Daytime, Afternoon, Evening, Sunset or Dusk. Events GT League *Premium Sports Lounge (reverse); Race 7 - 5 laps *X2014 Nations Cup; Race 2 - 5 laps *Gr.1 Prototype Endurance Series; Race 5 - 20 laps Layout & Sectors Sectors 1 & 2 At turn 1, the the full width of the track at full throttle. Once you are clear, move over to the left and start braking using the 150m marker board as your cue, and enter turn 2, aiming towards the orange wall on the left, and exit quickly. Ahead of a long straight is turn 3, the tightest turn on this track. Start braking from just before the 150m marker board. Make sure to hit the apex, and start accelerating when you see the orange wall in front of you. For the following turn 4, start braking using the darker road surface and the left barriers as your cur. The corner exit is wide, so open your throttle early to get up to speed. Turn 5 is the first consecutive corner. Enter this corner in a middle line, and move over to the outs side at partial throttle, straightening out the car before entering the next corner. Turn 6 is a 90 degree turn. Brake along the outer kerbstones and clear by setting your apex far into the corner. Sector 3 For turn 7, brake just before the 100m marker board. It is important to change the direction of the car quickly at the entry since the corner exit is on a descent, making it easy to overrun. For turn 8, trace an out-in-out line. Clearing turn 9 on the inside, you will approach turn 10 accented by the gates of Sainte-Croix. Start braking from where you enter the straight. Stay on the apex slightly longer, then accelerate towards the kerbstones of the outer side. Turns 11 to 13 form a technical section that switches from a high speed descent to an ascent towards the bridge. For turn 11, turn in gradually using the orange wall on the left as your guide. Make sure to get on the apex. For turn 12, open the throttle slightly and keep to the inside. Turn 13 is a reverse bank on an upward incline, and the bumps leading up to it can make your car lose balance. Start braking using the darker road surface and the orange wall on your left as your cues. Once you are on the apex at partial throttle, accelerate out while being careful not to lose balance on the bumps of the surface. Sector 4 Once you cross the bridge you will come upon turn 14. Start braking using the 150m marker board as your cue, then stay on the apex slightly longer than usual. Be careful not to be deflected by the bump at the corner exit and thrown into the wall. The high speed descending turn 15 is an important corner that connects to the straight that follows. Lightly apply trail braking and get on the inside gradually, then keep to the line at partial throttle. Use the barrier on the far end and the orange wall as your cues to start opening the throttle. Sectors 5 & 6 For turn 16, start braking just before the 150m marker board. The corner exit is wide, so make a shallow pass on the apex and come out in a gradual line in order to gain exit speed. Turns 17 and 18 are consecutive. Clear in a smooth line. Near the end of the kerbstones, straighten out, apply light brakes and enter turn 19. Use the entire width of the road and go through in a straight line. Turn 21 is a blind corner. Brake lightly using the end of the barrier on the right side as your cue. Stay shallow and long on the inside, and as you exit, clear turn 22 with smooth steering control. Turn 23 changes from an ascent to a descent, so be wary of major load shift. Brake in a straight line using the 150m marker board as your cue. Open the throttle from just before the apex, and accelerate towards the outer kerbstones. For the angled final corner, brake using the beginning of the right side kerbstones as your mark. Make sure to get on the apex and make your exit. Replay Demo Notes Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:French Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Circuits Over 10 Kilometers